Walker, do kąta!
by Foolish Clown
Summary: Od przedszkola aż pod grób - Walker zawsze w kącie stoi!
Allen pierwszy raz spotkał mistrza Crossa w wieku czterech lat. Wtedy, sięgając mu ledwo do kolan, musiał mocno odchylać głowę w tył, by zobaczyć jego mordercze spojrzenie. To właśnie w wieku czterech lat zaczęły się lekcje języka angielskiego z mistrzem Crossem.

\- To teraz powtarzamy. Co to bill? - Mistrz Cross wskazuje na Allena, który dzielnie macha ręką, byle zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

\- Rachunek! - odpowiada, bardzo z siebie dumny.

\- Świetnie! A pay?

\- Płacić! - krzyczy Allen, nie czekając na pozwolenie.

\- Właśnie tak! A jakie zdanie tworzyliśmy ostatnio?

\- We have to pay bills teacher Cross! - Równie dzielenie co Allen odpowiedziała zgodnym chórem cała grupka czterolatków.

\- Idealnie - mówił, znużonym głosem, który wtedy wydawał się Allenowi taki kojący i cudowny. Allen niewiele pamięta ze swojego dzieciństwa, ale lekcje z mistrzem Crossem pamięta wszystkie. Zwłaszcza ten moment, kiedy pierwszy raz mistrz Cross był za niego zły.

\- Walker, do kąta! - Możecie wierzyć lub nie, ale od tego jednego zdania zaczęła się długa droga przez mękę.

\- Ale... Ale zia... Zia... Zia cjo? - Zapytał płaczliwym tonem Allen, ale niewzruszony Cross tylko prychnął pod nosem.

\- Za całokształt twórczy. - Wtedy Allen nie zrozumiał, że Crossowi po prostu spodobał się jego portret z podpisem "pay my bills, dude", który Allen narysował i w ten sposób mistrz go nagradza. Ale zanim się tego dowiedział, musiał jeszcze całe lata przestać w kącie. Okazało się bowiem, że mistrz Cross uczył również pięciolatki.

\- Walker, do kąta!

I sześciolatki.

\- Walker, do kąta!

I pierwszą klasę podstawówki też.

\- Walker, do kąta!

Druga również.

\- Walker, do kąta!

A także trzecia.

\- Walker, do kąta!

Żeby tego było mało, mistrz Cross mógł uczyć także w klasie czwartej. Ba! Od czwartej klasy został wychowawcą Allena!

\- Walker...

\- Jest godzina wychowawcza!

\- Do kąta i bez dyskusji!

Nauczanie mistrza Crossa nie ominęło Allena i w klasie piątej.

\- Walker do kąta!

\- Jesteśmy w lesie na wycieczce!

\- Walker, szukaj kąta!

W szóstej klasie nastąpiła mała zmiana. Ale to wcale nie była zmiana nauczyciela języka angielskiego.

\- Walker, dwie godziny do kąta!

\- Ale to moja ostatnia lekcja!

Ale to przecież tylko kilka lat, prawda? Allen z szerokim uśmiechem przekraczał próg swojego gimnazjum. Wolność. Wolność od wszelkich kątów.

\- Walker, do kąta!

\- Wstaw mi pan uwagę czy pałę!

\- Co ja powiedziałem!?

W drugiej klasie wszystko nieco ewoluowało. Na przykład to, że Allen miał telefon komórkowy i mógł swobodnie rozmawiać przez niego ze znajomymi.

\- Cześć Allen! - Wesoły głos Laviego zawsze poprawiał mu humor. - Idziemy z Kandą i Leenalee na pizze, dołączysz się?

\- Bardzo bym chciał, Lavi, ale widzisz... - Allen zawahał się przez chwilę. - Stoję w kącie.

\- Ale... Ale przecież jest sobota...

W trzeciej nie tylko Allen zaczął zauważać, że mistrz Cross przegina.

\- Allen... - Chłopak widzi, jak pani sprzątaczka kładzie pęk kluczy na parapecie. - To jak już wystoisz tą swoją karę w kącie, to zamknij drzwi szkoły, dobrze?

I nareszcie nadeszło liceum. Ach, jak dobrze być licealistą. Mieć te szesnaście lat, próbować wszystkiego. Wszystkiego nowego. Na przykład...

\- Walker, noc w kącie!

Na przykład spróbować wystać noc w kącie.

\- Allen...? - Leenalee zaskoczona patrzy na niego, nie dowierzając. - Jest przed siódmą, a ty już w klasie?

\- Ja tu stoję od wczoraj.

Druga klasa za to była dość przyjemna.

\- Walker, dwa miesiące kąta!

\- Ale dzisiaj... Dzisiaj jest zakończenie roku szkolnego.

Dość przyjemna, bo kiedy inni się pocą i palą w skwarze letniego słońca, Allen może stać w bezpiecznym, chłodnym kącie.

W trzeciej Allen przestał mieć jakiekolwiek nadzieje na zmianę swojej sytuacji.

\- Walker, do kąta!

\- Kiedy ja już stoję!

A kiedy inni łamali sobie nogi w tańcu i stresowali się polonezem na studniówce, Walker miał to wszystko gdzieś i nawet nie musiał się wysilać, żeby ładnie uśmiechnąć się do fotografa, w końcu...

\- Allen, no weź, mamy studniówkę, nie stój w tym głupim kącie.

Chyba właśnie dlatego jedyne, co umiał powiedzieć na maturze ustnej z angielskiego to: "Pay my bills, dude".

Całe szczęście, że maturę i tak spędził w kącie, bo mistrz Cross zasiadał w komisji.

Ale studia to już co innego, tak? Tak? Teraz Allen jest dorosły! Właśnie! Ma własne mieszkanie i w ogóle! Nawet pracuje!

Tylko dlaczego w tej pracy też stoi w kącie?

\- Mistrzu... - Zaczyna, patrząc na swoją pracę magisterską.

\- Tak?

\- Zaraz mam obronę.

\- Postoisz jeszcze pięć minut, nic ci się nie stanie.

Zawsze mogło być gorzej. Zawsze mógł mieć tyle stresu w życiu. Zgubić się w lesie, źle zatańczyć poloneza, spóźniać się na pierwsze lekcje, nie zdać matury, przyjść za wcześnie na obronę pracy i przez to nie zdążyć jeszcze raz przeczytać jej dokładnie. Właśnie. Tyle mu w życiu dało stanie w kącie.

\- Walker, do kąta!

\- Kiedy ja mam trzydzieści lat, żonę i dzieci!

\- Bez dyskusji!

...chociaż czasami naprawdę wolałby, by mistrz się tak o niego nie martwił i pozwolił mu popełniać w życiu te drobne błędy.


End file.
